Secure identity tokens such as, for example, identification (ID) cards, licenses and passports currently carry multiple, disjointed identity-linked fields (for example, a photo, signature and name). In such existing approaches, each feature is obtained and personalized separately, creating disadvantageous effects.
For example, human-readable identity documents in existing approaches generally feature multiple images corresponding to the same document holder (identity-linked images) without establishing a direct link between images. On typical documents, each field (including images) is deposited into a dedicated, rectangular area and completely obscures any surface security features.